


Shake it Off

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Comment Fic Collection [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 300 words, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Embarrassment, Gen, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: any, any, singing in the shower. by <a href="http://www.reeby10.livejournal.com/">reeby10</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it Off

“Shake it off, Shake it off,” Dean Winchester was singing to Taylor Swift, his hips moving along with the beat in his head as he used the bar of soap in his hand as a microphone. He wasn’t ashamed—Sammy had left to get food, had been so desperate for a ‘real salad’ that he went across town for it, and that practically gave Dean all the time in the world. 

“Cause the haters gonna hate, hate, hate,” he continued, soap slipping from his fingers and hitting the top of his foot. “Fuck!” He cursed and bent down to retrieve it, ears burning slightly even though he was alone. He hummed the next part; couldn’t remember all the words, and it was really the chorus that was the catchy part, as he scrubbed himself clean.

He paused his humming, freezing under the warm spray. He thought he heard the door to the motel room open… “Sammy?” He called, and silence answered him. He waited a beat more before shrugging and continuing on. 

“Hey, hey, hey, while you were doing something or something,” his hips were rocking again as he scrubbed his hair. “You could have been getting down to this, sick, beat.” Add in drum solo, because really, every good song needs one, and then he was back to belting out the chorus. 

Sammy would never let him live this down if he knew that he was still singing this song. Turning off the water, Dean reverted to playing the song in his head and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and froze. Sam was sitting on one of the beds, his eyebrow raised and his shoulder’s shaking with laughter. 

“Shut up, Sammy!” Dean hissed, causing Sam to laugh harder.

“Just shake it off, Dean.”


End file.
